Heat of the Moment
by Pidgee Squishee
Summary: Whumptober Day 7: Kidnapped. Romelle and Pidge get captured, and Romelle must save the two from the prison before the Heat takes over.


Day 7- Kidnapped

It was supposed to be a simple stop at the space mall. Though, Romelle in her awestruck state had wandered off to explore. Pidge had followed, lagging loosley behind, just as a safety precaution.

It was when Pidge was struck on a low point of her skull that things lost it's simplicity.

The two girls had awoken in a dark room, metal walls surrounding them. Vibrant red lights signifies they weren't in Galra hands, but also weren't in any of the Coalition's hands either.

"Ngh.." Romelle groaned, turning slightly. Soreness jolted through her back as she lightly squeaked, pausing her movement at once. Her hands were bound tightly behind her back, pulling a strain on her shoulders.

"Glad you're okay too," Pidge mumbled sarcastically, face up towards the ceiling. Red lights bored into her eyes, and yet something was just off about them. The lights emitted warmth, more warmth than any light source should.

"Why does my back hurt tremendously?" Romelle questioned, once again attempting to roll over. With a slight hiss of pain, she successfully was now facing the ceiling as well.

"Hit at a low point of the skull where the back joins, vertebrae most likely bruised. Possibly dislocated." Pidge answered in a low and monotone voice. She fidgeted with the cold cuffs, but it seemed as if the prison was built specifically to counteract the prisoner's strengths. With a few movements, the cuffs shocked her, yet she was stubborn enough to continue trying.

Romelle squinted her eyes at the lights, studying them closely. It were the only thing in the room aside from the two girls sprawled across the floor. With a few blips, followed by a hiss, an elevator rose from the ground. A tall man, dressed with a pure white mask alongside a red cloak stepped out.

"I see you're awake." He observed in a heavy british-like accent. The platform sunk back behind him, the floor sliding back into its appropriate place.

"I see you're a psycho." Pidge retorted, and was responded with a jolt from her cuffs. The room suddenly rose in temperature, and it wasn't gradual at all.

"Silence." The man commanded, and Pidge obeyed. Romelle clenched her eyes shut, not wanting any part in the situation that was about to unfold. Suddenly, the two girls were propped up against a wall in a sitting position, and Pidge took no time in lollygagging. She continued struggling against her restraints.

"Perhaps this is a misunderstanding and you have the wrong people..? I'm sure we can sort out this dilemma," Romelle adds kindly, opening her eyes to give a lopsided smile, plea in her violet eyes.

"No, you, are an Altean. You, are a paladin," the figure answered, and Romelle stopped her smile and frowned. Pidge heard a small clink as her cuffs unlocked, and she caught them behind her back, still seemingly trapped.

"Oh! Uh, well what would you like from us?" Romelle picked up, and her mouth twitched slightly as the heat rose once more. Alteans could withstand high temperatures, and if it was becoming warm for her, who knows how hot it was for Pidge.

As if on cue, sweat broke out of Pidge's face, and her breaths became heavier. Her eyes lost some shine, and her eyelids slowly drooped over the warm honey orbs, before shutting completely. Pidge had passed out due to the heat.

"I'll arrange that later." The man groaned, noticing the girl slumped unconciously against the wall. The elevator rose up once more, and he stepped in. Romelle removed her boot with the other foot, and slid it across the floor to keep the floor from sliding completely back into place.

"Pidge?" She asked quietly, nudging the small girl with her elbow. She received no response, and worry fell heavily onto her shoulders. She nudged Pidge again, and the cuffs slid out of her grip. Romelle observed the object, and worked quickly to remove her own.

The Altean's handcuffs dropped to the floor, and she lunged for Pidge as the heat decided to become higher. Wiping beads of sweat off of her face, she picked up Pidge's limp body, biting her tongue as her arms ached. Once she securely had Pidge, she stepped down, her bare foot catching on the scorching metal.

"Ouch!" She screeches, lifting up her bare foot. She clenched down her eyes, and focused on pushing as much quintessence as she could to her foot. It slowly began glowing a light blue, and she stepped down once more. The warmth had no effect.

Walking over to the trapdoor her shoe had jammed, she pushed it open and dropped down, clutching her shoe and Pidge as they fell down. They hit the cold ground with a thud, and Romelle sighed with relief, relishing in the wintery air.

"Just a little farther.." she tells herself, rounding another corner. She was faced with armed guards, and her eyes widened. She ducked behind the corner before they noticed her, and slid on her boot. Suddenly, a electronic sound went off, and Romelle was holding a bayard. The green bayard. It morphed into a grappling hook, and she peered around the corner. With Pidge on her shoulder, she shot for a pillar and zoomed over the guards, landing on top of it.

"Mm?" Pidge mumbled drowsily, regaining slight consciousness. She was most likely delirious and in desperate need of rejuvenation, so Romelle pushed open a vent. She climbed through, and exited in a docking bay.

"An Altean escape pod!" She squealed, running into it. She was suddenly relieved Keith had taught her how to fly it. She zoomed out of the hangar as Pidge slipped out of consciousness once more.

The castle had found their distress signal and rushed over. Within dobashes, Pidge was in a healing pod.

"That was extremely warm.. around Forty Obas, which in Earth's terms…" she slowly calculated. "About two-hundred degrees fahrenheit." She finished, and Romelle slowly nodded, and gazed towards the healing pod.

Suddenly, the vitals dropped down hard, and picked up in a rapid pattern. The girl inside began thrashing, shaking violently. The healing pod opened, and she collapsed, Allura rushed over. Her body was freezing, and then suddenly scorching. The princess dug her fingers into the sides of the green paladin's skull, and everything stopped.

 **A/N: So.. this happened! We got some badass Romelle, because I don't see enough of it! This whumptober for me will mostly surround Pidge, Allura, and Romelle, but I will add in more characters when I want to. Until next time!**

 **-Pidgee**


End file.
